


Midas' Jungle

by lopsidedhead



Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Midas' Jungle AU, Not Really Canon Compliant, season 5, the Jungle, the rest of the nho is vaguely mentioned, what about it, yes this is like 250 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopsidedhead/pseuds/lopsidedhead
Summary: Bdubs finds a strange golden block in the heart of the jungle and thinks nothing of it.
Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Midas' Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually watched S5, but thanks to various fanworks I know the vague story.  
> This is based off a drawing I did! https://mumboisnotafk.tumblr.com/post/626477236824981504/did-anyone-say-jungle-bdubs-with-golden-leaves

It starts when Bdubs finds a random gold block, deep in the heart of the jungle. Its surface is covered in leaves, except they're not their normal vibrant green; the leaves seem to have almost melded into the gold and absorbed its colour.

He passes it off as one of the other members' hidden treasures - he'd made a few treasures himself - and leaves it alone.

The next time Bdubs passes through that area, a few weeks later, he sees a yellow glint in the undergrowth and goes to investigate. He's forgotten about the gold block by then, pushed it back to the depths of his mind. He has more pressing things to worry about, after all.

When he cuts through the clinging branches in his way, the familiar lush green leaves have changed. Instead they are golden, reflecting the soft sunlight that filters through the trees above onto the surrounding foliage, giving the scenery a yellow tint. A few exposed jungle trees have veins of gold running through them.

He gets closer to inspect some of the golden leaves, and as he runs his finger over one of them he finds that their colour isn't the only thing that has changed; the leaf is hard and cold to the touch but slightly malleable. He knows instantly that it doesn't just look like gold: it _is_ gold.

Bdubs leaves hurriedly, telling himself he'll talk to the rest of the nHo about it soon.

He barely notices the golden vine that has wrapped itself around his ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand this later, but for now it's staying as a oneshot :) Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
